


Convincing Sammy

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean uses his best friend in order to convince his little brother he's NOT sad and lonely. But having Cas pressed up against him in a booth has his body responding in the most embarrassing way. Hopefully Cas doesn't notice...





	Convincing Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternchencas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/gifts).



“Hold my hand,” Dean hisses under his breath as Sam walks into the diner with his girlfriend at his side. “We need to make this look convincing!”

Cas rolls his eyes before placing his hand on the table palm up. Dean reaches up, lacing their fingers together. A shudder runs through Dean’s body but he ignores it. This is all for show, to prove to Sam that he’s not sad and alone, even though maybe, he really, really is. 

“Sammy!” Dean calls out, waving his brother over. He lets go of Cas’ hand long enough to stand up and pull his brother into a tight hug before sitting back down. 

Cas’ arm ends up against the back of the booth, his fingers gently touching Dean’s neck. It’s a very possessive pose and perfect for this ruse they have going. But it also has the unfortunate effect of making Dean’s entire body shudder. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Cas,” Sammy says as they sit down. “Dean’s been talking about you for months. I thought he was going to keep pining in silence forever but apparently he finally grew a pair and asked you out.”

Cas stiffens next to him for a moment and Dean bites his bottom lip in worry. He’s told Sam about his crush on Cas but for some reason, he assumed he wouldn’t be bringing it up right now! Dean waits with held breath for Cas’ reaction. 

“Well,” Cas finally says, his fingers going back to playing with the fine hair at his nape. “The feeling was always mutual. We were both too worried about our friendship to say anything.”

“I’m glad you guys are together. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dean this happy.”

Dean can feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment but he tries to push it down. 

The conversation moves to easier topics like work, school, and mutual friends. Dean loses himself in the conversation that he almost doesn’t notice Cas’ hand moving from the back of his neck as he readjusts. Suddenly, Cas’ hand is on his thigh. Dean makes a high pitched squeak noise at the touch that he tries to cover up with a cough. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asks as he leans over, his lips almost touching Dean’s ear. 

Dean’s entire body tenses with the close proximity. Between Cas’ warm breath fanning over his ear and neck and the feel of his hand so high up on his thigh, Dean’s cock takes notice, hardening in his jeans. Frick!

Dean takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I’m fine,” he whispers back. 

Cas’ fingers begin to move, rubbing up and down the seam of Dean’s thigh. Dean looks over at Cas, wondering if he knows what he’s doing but Cas seems wonderfully ignorant. 

Their lunch seems to drag on as Dean battles with his inner libido. His cock drips precum and his stomach clenches over and over again as Cas casually touches him. He’s so turned on. At one point, Cas whispers something in Dean’s ear before leaving a gentle kiss against his jaw and it leaves Dean practically panting. 

When Sam finally stands up to leave, Eilleen at his side, Dean has to stay where he is so he doesn’t flash his boner at everyone in the diner. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Cas asks, finally taking his hand away from Dean’s thigh. “That seemed to have gone really well.”

“I’m just. I uh. Well,” Dean sputters, trying to think of what he’s supposed to say in this situation. How do you tell your best friend that their little ‘pretend relationship’ resulted in Dean being more turned on than he’s been in years?

“Dean?”

“I can’t stand up right now,” Dean mutters into his palms as he covers his face in embarrassment. “It’s not my fault. Your hand was just. Fuck, this is embarrassing.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say, Dean.”

“You gave me a boner and now I can’t stand up,” Dean blurts out. His face turns impossibly redder. He waits for Cas’ response. 

“Well that’s unexpected. I didn’t mean to turn you on.”

Dean groans. “I know. It’s my fault.” Dean shakes his head before finally looking over at his best friend. “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. It’s just,” he shrugs. “I have feelings for you and you were so close and whispering in my ear and touching me.”

“Oh,” Cas says, the air literally rushing out of his lungs. He reaches over, grabbing Dean by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss. When he pulls back, they’re both smiling. “So, would you like to go back home so I can properly take care of that?”


End file.
